Alex Vega
Alejandra "Alex" Vega is a former VTOL pilot for Belltower Associates, and is in affiliation with Janus and the Juggernaut Collective. Biography Work as a Belltower pilot In , Alex Vega is a VTOL pilot for Belltower, assigned to transport the World Health Organization inspector, Stuart St. John, for his investigations. At one point, she and the inspector are in Panama City, where the inspector is investigating the drug Riezene. In Panama City, Ben Saxon meets Alex at the nightclub Nightshades. There, Saxon questions her about Belltower's involvement with their illegal distribution of Riezene to gangsters and their coverup of the drug's fatalities. Alex tells him to visit the inspector and warn him that his Riezene investigation has put his life in danger. Saxon finds the inspector at the Hotel Etana, but he is assassinated by the Tyrants. Saxon uses his infolink to inform Alex that the inspector was killed in a black ops hit. Alex then realizes that Belltower will frame her, so she and Saxon hatch a plan to sabotage the tracking equipment at the XNG Data Center so that they can then escape from Panama on her VTOL without being followed. Saxon goes to the helipad at the secret Belltower base inside the XNG Data Center and shuts down the tracking equipment. Saxon then makes his way to the roof of the Hotel Etana, where he takes out the Spec Ops soldiers and a Boxguard so Alex can land safely. She proceeds to blow up a Belltower helicopter before landing to pick up Saxon, who tells her to take him to the Zaaphire Biotech building in Canberra, Australia. Juggernaut Collective member Alex's and Saxon's crusade against the conspiracy would later conclude in New York City. Sometime afterwards, Saxon sets up a meeting between her and Janus, leader of the Juggernaut Collective. At a closed TasteMate restaurant in Montreal, she and Janus engage in a video chat, where he thanks her for flying Doctor Cardoso into Toronto. Alex confirms to Janus that she wants to join the Juggernaut Collective in order to fight the Illuminati. Janus introduces her to Garvin Quinn, who will be her partner on their next mission. That mission is Quinn's infiltration of Belltower, posing as a base mechanic at Rifleman Bank Station. Vega evacuates Quinn from the base in the aftermath of Adam Jensen's departure. In early 2029, Alex flies Quinn to Detroit to recruit Adam Jensen into the Juggernaut Collective. Together, they meet Jensen and Francis Pritchard, and ask Jensen to join the Collective. Later, Alex flies Jensen to a train to stop a squad of Illuminati agents, including Gunther Hermann, from hijacking an Interpol-confiscated shipment of stolen Sarif Industries augmentations. After Jensen succeeds in denying the Illuminati the augmentations, Jensen meets with Alex and Quinn once more, telling them that he has agreed to join the Juggernaut Collective. The Collective intends to utilize Jensen to investigate the Prague-based Central European Division of Task Force 29, an Interpol unit they suspect to be an Illuminati front. Afterwards, Alex travels to Prague, where she gets captured by and subsequently breaks down a police-run aug chop-shop there, with the help of Ivan Berk and Janus. Alex then meets with Adam Jensen, who is now a member of the TF29 unit in Prague. Working with Adam Jensen in Prague In Prague, Alex is Jensen's primary contact with the Juggernaut Collective. Alex exchanges information between Janus and Adam Jensen. She mainly contacts him through his Infolink. When Jensen undertakes one of his first missions in Prague, concerning the investigation of a terrorist group led by Sebastian King, Alex assists Jensen by providing intelligence gathered by the Collective. During this mission, Alex points out to Jensen that there is a mole operating in TF29 who is leaking information to groups that may be affiliated with the Illuminati. After Jensen returns from his mission in Dubai, during which his TF29 unit was unexpectedly ambushed by Shadow Operatives, Alex meets Jensen in the Růžička Station in Prague. She tells him that his TF29 unit was meant to witness the ambush, because there was no reason for TF29 to send the Prague team when much closer team in Oman was available for the mission. Alex also give Jensen a device called the Whisper Chip. Janus intends to use the Whisper Chip to tap TF29's Neural SubNet terminal. Shortly after Alex hands over the Whisper Chip to Jensen and instructs him to plant the chip in TF29's NSN equipment, the station is destroyed by bomb explosions. After being planted, the Whisper Chip reveals a partial conversation in which Jim Miller is told by his boss, Joseph Manderley, to pin the Dubai attack, the train station bombing, and an unheard-of VersaLife attack on the Augmented Rights Coalition. After Jensen returns from his Golem City mission, during which he witnessed the assassination of ARC leader Talos Rucker by a mysterious substance, Alex meets him at a courtyard near the TF29 headquarters. Alex informs Jensen that a similar incident happened at VersaLife's Roccasecca Beach facility where a woman was poisoned. However, the reports were buried and merely labeled as an "industrial accident," making Janus and Alex suspect that the substance could be a bioweapon. Alex also informs Jensen that VersaLife was involved with the events that she stumbled upon in Panama City and that VersaLife was the reason why she has a target on her back. Seeking to uncover more information, Jensen accesses TF29's NSN directly and finds a recording showing that Manderley is being controlled by Bob Page, who had given orders to Manderley to assassinate Rucker. In the recording, Page also remarks that Rucker's assassination will force Santeau Group CEO Nathaniel Brown to act. Based on this revelation, Alex sets up a teleconference meeting between Janus and Jensen, but the meeting is cut short when the connection is compromised. Afterwards, Alex urges Jensen to break into VersaLife's corporate vault in the Palisade Property Bank to discover more about the Orchid, the substance used to poison Rucker. Later, Jensen discovers that Viktor Marchenko and the Shadow Operatives are planning to assassinate Nathaniel Brown at the Apex Centre in London, where Brown will be hosting the Safe Harbour Convention to rally support against the Human Restoration Act. Alex informs Jensen that Brown is attempting to thwart the Human Restoration Act from passing, because passage of the act would create an unsustainable inflow of augmented people into Santeau's save havens for the augmented. Jensen and TF29 heads to London. During Jensen's mission in London, Alex informs Jensen that protecting Brown and the hosted United Nations delegates is of utmost importance. One week later, Jensen is back at his apartment with Alex as they watch the news unfold about what happened in London. Jensen tells Alex he wants to find out who Janus really is. He tells her that Janus can either set up a meeting face to face, or Jensen will find him himself. Personality and traits CASIE Psychological Profile The CASIE augmentation depicts Alex as: *Highly intelligent with a cautious demeanor. *Capable of being manipulated if her confidence is built up. *A person against whom pheromone use is suggested. Quotes * "A gentleman, huh? I'll have a shot of you-don't-know-me and a dash of get-lost on the side." (to Ben Saxon when they first meet) * "I'm a pilot, I'm not your damn ''driver. But I will be the kicker of your ass if you keep that up."'' (to Garvin Quinn) Notes * Her blood type is B-.Character information on the official Deus Ex website Trivia * Her appearance in Mankind Divided is very different from her appearance in The Fall. This change may have been made because her original appearance could be considered too similar to Faridah Malik. Gallery Alex Vega-Bustshot.PNG|Alex Vega bustshot Turntable Vega.png|Alex Vega's character model from the turntable AlexVTOL.PNG|Alex's VTOL AlexResignation.PNG|Alex destroying a Belltower gunship with her VTOL DXTF Alex Vega infolink portrait.png|Infolink portrait in Deus Ex: The Fall Alejandra-vega.jpg|Alex Vega concept art for Deus Ex: The Fall Alex Vega infolink CC.png|Alex Vega's infolink icon in Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade comics AlexVegaConcept.png|Alex Vega concept art for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (from mini artbook) Vega concept.png|Alex Vega concept art for Mankind Divided Alex model.jpg|A render of Vega Alex Zbrush model.jpg|Zbrush model of Vega DXMD Alex Vega id card.png|Alex Vega's ID card in Mankind Divided (texture image). The ID card is seen very briefly during the Růžička Station scene. Alex vega loading screen image.png|Alex Vega's loading screen image DXMD vega infolink portrait.png|Alex Vega's infolink portrait in Deus Ex Universe: Mankind Divided References it:Alex Vega ru:Алекс Вега Category:Deus Ex: The Fall characters Category:Deus Ex: Hard Line characters Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade characters Category:Deus Ex GO characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Juggernaut Collective characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Protagonists